rescue911fandomcom-20200213-history
911 Brittany's Brave Call
Location: Palmdale, California Date: January 22, 1994 Story On the early morning of January 22, 1994 in Palmdale, California, Kris Singer headed for work at a bakery leaving her husband, Kurt, at home with their three children, seven-year-old Brittany, five-year-old Joshua, and baby Tanner. "I'm the one that generally takes care of Tanner in the morning because I'm the first one up," said Brittany. Kurt was laying in bed and Brittany told him to get up. He told her that he'd be up in a minute and she, Joshua, and Tanner went into the living room to watch television. Tanner started crying because he was hungry and Joshua asked Brittany where Kurt was. She told Kurt to get up but he didn't move. "I shook my daddy and he wouldn't get up. I was getting very scared because he's a diabetic," said Brittany. She handed Tanner to Joshua, told Kurt that she loved him, and tried to wake him up, but he didn't respond and she called 911. L.A. County fire dispatcher David Uzi took the call. "As soon as she told me that her dad was a diabetic and wouldn't wake up, I knew it was pretty serious," said Uzi. An ambulance crew including EMT Craig Fabor was immediately dispatched. Brittany told Uzi that Kurt was conscious but would not get up. She was very upset and Uzi could hear Tanner crying in the background. "I have a ten-year-old daughter and I could just picture her on the 911 line doing the same thing so I talked to Brittany like I would talk to her," said Uzi. Uzi asked Brittany if Kurt threw up at all and she said no. He then asked her to check Kurt's skin to see if it was cool or sweaty. She said that it was the normal color. "I was scared because I love my daddy and he's the nicest daddy," said Joshua. Kurt opened his eyes and told Brittany that he wasn't okay. She told him that help was on the way but there was no answer from him. She was very hysterical and asked Uzi to call Kris and he said that he would. He told her to take a deep breath. She heard sirens and immediately opened the door. Within seven minutes of the call, L.A. County sheriff's deputy Paul Almond arrived on the scene. Uzi let Brittany hang up and Almond tried to wake Kurt up. "I did not think he had much time," said Almond. Before Brittany called 911, she immediately called her grandmother, Rose Door. "Grandma came in and she was crying," said Joshua. "It was just very frightening because I had never seen him in a state like that," said Rose. When the paramedics arrived, Fabor could see that Kurt was in insulin shock and he started having a seizure. As the paramedics took Kurt out to the ambulance, Brittany gave Almond a hug and thanked him. "We kept telling her that it was you who saved him," said Almond. Kris immediately rushed to the hospital when the Sheriff's Department contacted her at work. "They kept saying that they needed to stabilize him before I could see him," said Kris. She walked into his room and saw that he was going to be okay. Five months have passed. Doctors subsequently concluded that Kurt's diabetic reaction was a result of giving himself an insulin shot and not eating soon after which caused his blood sugar to drop severely. "I was upset with myself for having gotten into that situation," said Kurt. He gave Brittany and Joshua a medal to thank them for saving his life. Category:1994 Category:California Category:Diabetic Emergencies Category:Kid Heroes